carlethompsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Council of Elders of Genesis Prime
Write the first paragraph of your page here.[[image:Kryptonian Council.jpg|225px|thumb|right|''Several members of the Kryptonian Council, departing the tribunal where General Zod and his followers were just condemned to the Phantom Zone.]] The '''Kryptonian Council' (also known as the Science Council; originally Imperial Council) is the governing body on the planet Krypton, and later on New Krypton. It was housed in Kandor prior to that city's abduction by Brainiac, and since then a new council was formed in Kryptonopolis. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Notable CitizensEdit Ruling Council: A democratic group that was established and appointed to office sometime after Kryptonians evolved from strict, lethal warriors to gentle, technologically efficient people. Known Members Pre-Abduction of Kandor *[[Jul-Us|'Jul-Us']] (Council Head) *[[Jor-El|'Jor-El']]' '(Council Head) *Mauro-Ji *Cera-Si *Pol-Ev *Kor-Te *Silber-Za *Al-An *Bary-On *Sor-Ay *Rul-Ar *Jun-Do New Council, in Kryptonopolis *'Superman Prime '(Council Head in the future) *Rozan (Council Head) *Tyr-Us (Council Head) *Zor-El *No-Ton *Or-Om *Korth-Or *Gal-Eth *Gil-Ex The Council on New Krypton *Trey (Council Head) Sorellell Sarkhon : Father of Jor-El and Zor-El, he sent his eldest son Jor-El to Earth as a rite of passage in 1961. Jor-El: The father of Kal-El, Jor-El was a highly respected scientist on Krypton and an influential member of the Ruling Council. Lara-El: The mother of Kal-El and loyal wife to Jor-El, Lara was a loving mother and also aunt to Kara, and notified Jor-El about Zor-El's plan to destroy Krypton, giving their son a chance to get off the planet alive. Kal-El: The son of Jor-El and Lara, Kal-El was born on Krypton a couple of weeks14 prior to its destruction and sent to Earth by his parents, who believed he would be safe there and become Earth's savior. Zor-El: The father of Kara and younger brother of Jor-El, he caused Krypton's destruction by igniting its core, believing that he would be resurrected on Earth and create utopia as foretold in Rao's prophecy. Dax-Ur: A scientist who designed the Brain InterActive Construct, he abandoned his life on Krypton and retreated to Earth. Kara Zor-El: The daughter of Zor-El, she too was sent to Earth along with the blue crystal so she could unknowingly resurrect her father and create a Kryptonian utopia on Earth. Zod: A renegade army leader, he started a civil war with the Ruling Council in an attempt to conquer the planet with the aid of Brainiac and Zor-El as well as his army of followers. Faora: The second wife of Zod, as well as a former soldier in his army. Before marrying Zod, Faora's DNA was taken and placed in the Orb. Vala: Female member of Zod's army and sister of Faora. Vala's DNA was taken and placed in the Orb, which later resurrected her as a clone after Krypton was destroyed. Disciples of Zod: Loyal servants to Zod, they were given major roles in the civil war and, after Zod's capture, fled with Brainiac to Earth to locate Kal-El to release Zod and create a new Krypton on Earth. Basqat: A member of Zod's army, his DNA was taken and placed in the Orb that was sent to Earth. Years later, he was resurrected as a clone. Alia: A female member of Zod's army, her DNA was taken and placed in the Orb, which later resurrected her after Krypton was destroyed. Raya: An assistant to Jor-El and loyal to the House of El, she tried to help Jor-El and Lara save Krypton, but was put in the Phantom Zone by Jor-El to be safe along with a Crystal of El to protect her from the phantoms. Augo: A student at Kara's school in Kandor, he was also Zor-El's disciple who strongly believed in Rao's prophecy and aided in any way he could to fulfill the prophecy. Bizarro: Created by accident in a laboratory experiment on Krypton, he was a backwards Kryptonian and was placed in the Phantom Zone for his cruel attitude and dislike for life. Brainiac: Krypton's supercomputer that ran every system on the planet, designed by Dax-Ur. Jor-El created a version of Brainiac that took a humanoid form to help win the war with Zod, but was corrupted so that it aided in the destruction of the planet, fleeing before its impending doom. Ago was a Kryptonian boyfriend of Kara Zor-El, who would later become Supergirl, before the destruction of Krypton. Characters *Supergirl/Kara Zor-El*Ago*Zor-El*Alura*Jor-El*Lara Lor-Van*General ZodHe was attending school with her in Kandor, but unbeknownst to Kara, he was a traitor. He was sympathetic to General Zod, and even Zor-El, and betrayed the Kryptonian Council's rule to assist Zod's army. (Smallville Legends: Kara and the Chronicles of Krypton)